


Metall auf Metall

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, stuck in an elevator
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: Plötzliche Dunkelheit. Stille. Dann: Ein leises Quietschen von draußen. Metall auf Metall, so wie es klang. Dann verstummte auch das. Im nächsten Augenblick sprang bereits die schummrige Notbeleuchtung an.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Metall auf Metall

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 500 Wörter punktgenau sind's diesmal. Und zwar zum Prompt **(11) Feststecken im Aufzug** der [Tropetober 2020 Challenge](https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=112). :) Mein erstes Mal, dass ich a) Tims POV poste und b) Jason mit dabei hab. Diese Vignette ist Timeline-mäßig irgendwo im Limbo nach den Red-Robin-Comics aber pre-new52 angesiedelt.

Plötzliche Dunkelheit. Stille. Dann: Ein leises Quietschen von draußen. Metall auf Metall, so wie es klang. Dann verstummte auch das. Im nächsten Augenblick sprang bereits die schummrige Notbeleuchtung an.

Tims Blick landete abwägend auf Jason, der doch die Frechheit besaß, ihn nonchalant anzugrinsen. Als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, mit dem jüngeren Ziehbruder, den man bereits mehrmals versucht hatte umzubringen, in einem Aufzug festzustecken. Noch dazu im Wayne Tower. Dass er sich überhaupt hier blicken ließ!...

Vielleicht grinste Jason aber auch so, weil er in seinem Wahnsinn wirklich und wahrhaftig meinte, es käme nur einer von ihnen lebend hier wieder heraus?

Dann hatte er allerdings die Rechnung ohne Tim gemacht! Sein Kiefer spannte sich leicht an und im Kopf ging er bereits sämtliche Möglichkeiten durch. Er kannte Jason Todd, er wusste, wie sein Gegenüber arbeitete. Blutig, meistens. Paranoid, immer. Aber leider dabei trotzdem extrem strukturiert. Auf so engem Raum würde Tim sein Kampfstab und seine ganze Schnelligkeit allerdings nichts nutzen – sollte es zum Kampf kommen, wäre Jason mit seiner bulligen Statur und reinen Muskelmasse vermutlich im Vorteil (ganz zu schweigen von möglichen Feuerwaffen). Tim zweifelte kaum wirklich daran, dass es dazu käme. Bisher hatten Begegnungen zwischen ihnen beiden immer noch damit geendet, dass einer von ihnen Prellungen, Platzwunden oder noch Schlimmeres davontrug.

Tim musste also hier raus. Musste handeln, bevor Jason überhaupt zum Zug kam. Oder ihn überwältigen, wofür er allerdings jetzt schon zu lange gezögert hatte. Verdammt!

„So angespannt, Ersatz?“, lehnte Jason sich locker zurück, wobei sein Blick jedoch keinen Bruchteil einer Sekunde von Tim wich.

Tim wusste, seine Stimme klang ruhig, beherrscht, neutral: „Was willst du hier?“

Jasons Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. „Keine Sorge, dich hier und jetzt umzubringen wäre erstens keine Herausforderung, zweitens sollte B dabei sein und drittens würden die falschen Leute zu viele Fragen stellen. Du bist also sicher, Little Wing.“

„Als hätte ich Angst vor dir“, knurrte Tim geradezu als Antwort.

Jason stieß ein belustigtes Schnauben aus.

Bevor Tim aber noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, setzte sich der Aufzug mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Ächzen wieder in Bewegung. Die Beleuchtung sprang zurück um auf kaltes Neonlicht. Und nur Sekunden später kündigte der Aufzug an, dass sie auf Tims Stockwerk angekommen waren.

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Jason an, dass er Tim den Vortritt ließ.

Natürlich traute Tim ihm nicht, auch wenn er wusste, Jason fühlte sich ihnen allen immer noch überlegen genug, so dass er sie wenn dann von vorne töten würde. Sein Motiv war Rache. Trotzdem war sich Tim jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung des Anderen bewusst, als er ihm aus dem Aufzug heraus folgte.

„Ich will übrigens zu dir, Mister CEO“, klärte Jason ihn auf.

Als Tims Smartwatch sich meldete. „Meld dich bei meiner Assistentin an“, gab er kurz angebunden zurück und verschwand in seinem Büro.

Nur um direkt durch den geheimen Bat-Aufzug innerhalb von Sekunden wieder tief unter das Gebäude zu fahren. Red Robin würde gebraucht. Und Jason durfte erst einmal warten.

Ein grimmiges kleines Lächeln der Genugtuung trat auf Tims Lippen.


End file.
